


Alexandrite

by Sai2271



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Confessions, Crystallization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Oma Kokichi, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Probably ooc, Sad Oma Kokichi, Taking care of injuries, but its okay theyre both insecure, heehee he doesn't like it when shuichi gets a gf, idk how to tag, idk i thought it would be cool, let kokichi be vulnerable 2020, ooh thats new, shuichi takes care of kokichi, small injury, stupid gays, the author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai2271/pseuds/Sai2271
Summary: Shuichi Saihara was also anxious by nature. Always second guessing, always questioning himself. Am I doing the right thing? Should I really be here? His mind’s answer was always “no”. He tried to push it aside sometimes.However anxious he may be, his curiosity always got the better of him. Which is why, during a particularly stressful day, despite the fact that he was anxious as all hell, he was curious as to why there was a low cracking noise in the classroom.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Alexandrite

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with me hurting Kokichi because why not
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

Shuichi Saihara was curious by nature. He was a detective, the ultimate one in fact. Getting into Hope’s Peak was no easy feat, yet here he was. All it proved was that he was amongst the best of the best.

It didn’t feel like it, though.

Shuichi Saihara was also anxious by nature. Always second guessing, always questioning himself. _Am I doing the right thing? Should I really be here?_ His mind’s answer was always “no”. He tried to push it aside sometimes.

However anxious he may be, his curiosity always got the better of him. Which is why, during a particularly stressful day, despite the fact that he was anxious as all hell, he was curious as to why there was a low cracking noise in the classroom. 

He turned his head to look for the source of the sound, but found nothing. All he saw was the student sitting behind him, a student by the name of Kokichi Ouma. The most carefree, whiny, selfish student in Hope’s Peak. The Ultimate Supreme Leader. But instead of turning around and seeing an indifferent, almost gleeful expression, he found one that was very familiar to him.

One of someone on the verge of an anxious breakdown.

“You alright, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked.

Kokichi seemed surprised that someone was speaking to him, and he shifted his focus to Shuichi. He gave the boy a grin.

“Yeah! Just making evil schemes, you know, the usual,” he replied cheerfully, “I shouldn’t tell you that though, now my evil organization will have to kill you!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. How had he ever thought that the leader would be anything but playful? He wasn’t ready to deal with that today. He sighed through his nose and turned around. 

At least he did, until ten minutes later, when he heard another crack. Before he could turn around, he heard a chair being pushed back.

“I need to go to my dorm. I forgot my books!” a voice said sheepishly, although it held a teasing lilt. It was obviously Kokichi. Shuichi sighed again as he heard the boy dash out of the classroom. He turned back to his work and thought nothing of it.

At least he did, until he noticed Kokichi was absent for the rest of the day. On his way to his dorm, he decided to go a bit further. Just to check up on Kokichi. Yeah, that was why. No other reason.

As he approached the smaller boy’s dorm, the door swung open, almost on cue. Both boys’ eyes widened at seeing each other. Kokichi was the first one to break the silence.

“Well, look what we have here! What does my beloved Saihara-chan want?”

“Uh, I was coming over to check up on you Ouma-kun… you left during class and didn’t come back,” the detective replied.

Kokichi giggled. “Oh? I didn’t notice!” he said playfully. He _absolutely_ noticed. Shuichi sighed again. What was he thinking? Of course the Ultimate Supreme Leader wouldn’t be truthful with him!

Shuichi then noticed Kokichi inching back into his room. “Is something wrong?”

A pair of purple eyes widened. “No! Now leave! I have evil plans to make!” he shot back, before slamming the door closed in Shuichi’s face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was actually a good day for Shuichi. Midterms were coming up though, and everyone was on high alert. However, even that failed to put a dampener on Shuichi’s mood. You see, a young second year girl had just asked him out. And he now had himself a girlfriend. 

Kaede was pestering him about it all day. As he slipped into the fifth period of the day, the questioning continued. This led to Kaito asking about it.

“No way dude! My sidekick finally got a girl? I knew you had it in ya!” the Luminary of the Stars said, giving him a slap on the back. However, Shuichi’s yelp of surprise was nothing compared to the coughing fit happening behind him.

“Huh? Ouma-kun, are you alright?” Kaede asked the boy behind him.

The crackling returned. 

The detective snapped his head around, looking for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on Kokichi, who flushed.

“Ouma-kun! Are you feeling alright?” Shuichi asked the boy behind him.

“I need to go,” the purple haired boy replied, before dashing out of the classroom once again.

Shuichi and Kaede exchanged concerned glances. Kaito, however, burst out laughing. 

“Did you see that? He ran like a little girl! Guess my sidekick is too much for him! Maybe he’s jealous of you for getting a girl, Shuichi!” the boisterous boy beside him bellowed. 

Shuichi nodded absently. His mind wandered for the rest of the day. _What could’ve caused Kokichi to run off like that?_ Once again, his curiosity got the better of him.

He found himself in front of Kokichi’s dorm after school. He knocked lightly. He heard some shuffles, a few sniffles, a ruffle or two. The door opened, and a bleary eyed, purple haired boy peeked his head out of the door.

_Cute._

Wait, what?

“Ouma-kun, are you alright? You ran out of class again…”

This time, Kokichi didn’t even spare Shuichi a single word before shutting the door.

The detective’s eyes failed him, as he missed the melancholy expression on the leader’s face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now a New Year. Students were coming back from holiday, and the air was electric. Not for Shuichi though. Because he just got dumped.

“We just don’t click! I’m sorry Saihara-kun…”

The “sorrys” were the worst ones.

Kaede was busy with the other musicians. Kaito was busy talking to Maki. Which left Shuichi to mope by himself. That was until a small, delicate finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Kokichi smiling goofily.

“Ah, there’s my beloved detective! You look so emo today. What happened? Why do ya have your panties in a bunch?” the leader said with a giggle. 

Shuichi frowned. “Not today, _Ouma_ ,” spitting out the words as if they were acidic on his tongue. 

And for the first time since he’d met him, Kokichi looked genuinely hurt. Shuichi’s eyes widened, but Kokichi easily regained his composure. 

“Ouma-kun, I-I’m sorry…” he started.

And the crackling was back. 

Shuichi looked around, searching for the source of the noise that taunted him so. He looked back at Kokichi’s chair, only to find the boy running out of the classroom. 

“Ouma-kun, wait!”

Kokichi promptly tripped. He got up quickly though, and limped quickly in the direction of the dorms.

_So he doesn’t trust you, huh?_

_Why does that sting?_

Shuichi followed Kokichi, but this time, at a bit of a distance. The leader was hiding something, something that was so important that he constantly skipped class, that he ran away when Shuichi called his name. His curiosity was absolutely thrilled.

Kokichi stumbled into his dorm, where he winced in pain. Shuichi was watching from a corner, making sure Kokichi couldn’t see him. And then, the boy pulled his pant leg up.

It was covered, from his toes to his shin, in crystals.

_Why did I find it beautiful?_

He watched as Kokichi steadied his breathing. It was almost like he was calming himself down. As soon as he got a steady rhythm set, the crystals started to fade, but not without leaving the skin red and raw.

Shuichi ran over from his hiding place, in a reckless attempt to go help Kokichi. The other boy yelped when he saw the detective.

“O-Ouma-kun! Are you okay?” he said, concern for the leader written all over his face.

“Get the fuck out!” Kokichi yelled in reply, before slamming the door closed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokichi didn’t show up for class the next day. Or the day after that. _Or_ the day after _that_.

Shuichi couldn’t focus. Every time he tried, his mind drifted back to that boy, his leg bleeding from the crystals that had formed on his leg. _It could be a very elaborate prank,_ Shuichi reasoned, _but he wasn’t expecting anyone. And he was actively avoiding me. Kind of counter intuitive if it was a prank…_

With a mental “fuck it”, Shuichi headed over to Kokichi’s dorm. He knocked on the door a few times. No reply. He tried again, and was again met with no reply. 

_Goddamnit, you’re really gonna make this difficult?_

Shuichi pulled some lock picks out of his backpack, which, at this point, he still had on. Using the skills Kokichi himself had taught him, he unlocked the boy’s bedroom door. He walked in cautiously, as all the lights were off, and the blinds were drawn. He felt around for a light switch, flicked it on, and was met with a groan. He looked for the source, and, upon finding it, stifled a scream.

There was Kokichi Ouma, up to his neck in purple crystals. 

Shuichi ran over, and Kokichi groaned again.

“Who let you into my room?”

“You did. You taught me how to pick locks. What happened to you? Is this some prank?”

Kokichi tried to laugh, and almost shouted his famous catchphrase, “It’s a lie!”, but he was held down by the crystals. The boy was, effectively, paralyzed. 

“Have you eaten? Drunk any water?”

Kokichi nodded. “I ate a bit and drank some water before it got this bad. That must’ve been, I don’t know, maybe five hours ago?”

Shuichi grabbed the empty cub from the night stand and ran to Kokichi’s bathroom. He filled the cup with water, before bringing it back to Kokichi. Who was still lying down.

“This is going to get all over you. Is that okay?”

Kokichi sighed and nodded, trying his best to crane his neck forward to drink. True to Shuichi’s words, the water got everywhere. However, the crystals rendered Kokichi waterproof, so he didn’t mind much. He still complained though.

“Ugh, this is gonna feel like shit to sleep in!”

“Can you even feel anything through those?”

“No, but still!”

Shuichi reached into his backpack, finding some granola bars at the bottom. He broke off little pieces, offering them to Kokichi. The other boy smiled as Shuichi tried to feed him.

“Awh! This is so domestic! Imagine, my beloved Saihara-chan, feeding me personally!” Kokichi giggled between bites. 

Shuichi blushed, turning away for a moment. In that split second, he heard a crack. He turned to see Kokichi’s neck had been freed of it’s alexandrite prison, the normally porcelain skin rubbed raw. He winced, catching Kokichi’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he started, tensing up again. Shuichi noticed a few more crystals grow onto his neck, before he realized something.

“Is it anxiety that causes this? Or like, unpleasant feelings in general?”

Kokichi looked up at him, nodding. Shuichi sighed. Now he knew what he needed to do.

“So, how do I make you less anxious?”

For the first time since he’d met him, Kokichi blushed. A furious red comparable to the raw skin peeking out behind a new set of crystals.

_He’s so pretty…_

“You can’t,” the purple haired boy answered simply. 

Shuichi shot him a confused glance. “Why not?”

Kokichi blushed harder. “Because you make me anxious”

Shuichi felt his heart sink. He’d never been so blatantly told he was disliked before. It actually really hurt… but not because of the simplicity of it all. No… it was because it was Kokichi. The first realization, the one about the cause of the crystals, was like a lightbulb going off in his head. The second hit him like a train.

_Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, was in love with Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader._

He felt tears pool in his golden eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’ll l-leave… I’ll tell Akamatsu-san to bring you some food later…”

“Wait!”

Shuichi heard a crack, like glass shattering. He then heard a pained scream. Finally, he felt a tiny wrist holding on to his sleeve.

The detective turned to see crystals shattered on the floor, the arm they once clinged to was now red with blood. Cuts, everywhere. Shuichi rushed to the bathroom, where all students had emergency first aid kits, and ran back to the crying boy’s side. 

“Ouma-kun, why did you do that… that was reckless of you! Look how badly you’re injured!”

Kokichi didn’t reply, mostly due to the fact that he was sobbing from the pain of having every crystal on his arm torn off from his body. His discomfort told Shuichi he’d never tried this before. Why’d he do that for Shuichi? A man he despised?

“D-don’t l-leave…” the boy hiccupped. “P-please…”

Shuichi, although confused, nodded. He disinfected and bandaged Kokichi’s arm, which had already started to grow some crystals again. In an attempt to calm him down, Shuichi sat on the bed, grabbed Kokichi’s small hand, and started rubbing little circles onto the pale skin.

Kokichi absolutely _melted_.

He was almost downright purring. It all seemed so domestic, so kind, so loving. Again, that was what Shuichi was feeling for the boy in front of him. Absolute, unabashed _affection_.

The sobbing was coming to a stop, and Kokichi gave Shuichi a weary smile. 

“Thank you… I’m sorry you have to deal with this…I’m sure it sucks to have to hang out with someone you hate so much… take care of them even…”

Shuichi looked Kokichi over. Is this what he had been thinking this whole time? Is this what made him crystalize all over? 

_Did Shuichi really hurt Kokichi that much?_

Shuichi didn’t realize he was crying until the leader’s small hand reached up.

“Hey… I know you hate me, but this is a bit much…”

“I don’t hate you. The opposite, in fact.”

Kokichi stared at the detective, dumbfounded. “What?”

Shuichi wiped his eyes with his sleeve before looking away from the smaller boy. “I like you… a lot. I’m upset because you’re like this because you think I don’t like you. I really do…”

The blue haired boy felt a few more tears roll down his face, before he heard faint cracking again. Not shattering glass, but more like the first time he saw Kokichi crystallize. Or, really, decrystallize. He didn’t register what had happened until Kokichi sat up slowly, to give him a small peck on a tear stained cheek. His eyes widened. What had just happened…?

He turned to see Kokichi no longer had crystals covering his torso or arms, but they were replaced by his pinkish flesh. He winced, thinking about the agony Kokichi was in. He reached over to the first aid kit to get something to numb the skin, before the little leader grabbed his sleeve again.

“I like you too. A lot” he giggled.

Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to meet Kokichi’s eyes, which were as playful as always. He smiled softly. _Good,_ he thought, _he’s a little better_. 

“You do?”

Kokichi nodded. “Yeah. I thought I said that already?”

Shuichi laughed himself, turning to look into those purple eyes. Almost the same color as those crystals plaguing his body.

“Well, we have that out of the way,” Shuichi said awkwardly. He was, after all, a very anxious person, and the fact that he could hear his heartbeat was _not_ helping. “Um.. I’m going to spray this on you. It’s cold, but it’ll numb the skin so it won’t hurt as bad. Okay?”

The purple haired boy giggled again. “Okay”

Shuichi continued, and, despite the warning, Kokichi still winced at the temperature. He continued to treat the smaller boy, periodically asking him if he was okay, to which he always received an exasperated yes. As he finished bandaging Kokichi up, he began to pack up the kit and stand.

“Stay?”

Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi. His eyes were pleading, almost as if he was scared of being alone again. _Oh,_ Shuichi thought, _he might think that if I leave, this will never have happened..._

Shuichi nodded, putting the kit back down and sitting on the bed. Kokichi moved himself as best he could, as he still didn’t have full use of his legs, and patted the space next to him. Shuichi complied, taking off his jacket and his pants, leaving him in a shirt and boxers, and crawling into the bed. At first, the crystals on Kokichi’s legs were alarming, but they quickly settled down when Shuichi draped an arm over the smaller boy.

“So um…” Shuichi stuttered out, “are we ,like, a thing? Because if you want to I’d love to be. Because I love you. Wait, that’s too strong. What I’m saying is-”

Kokichi giggled in his arms. “Yes, I’d love that too, because I love you.”

Shuichi blushed furiously, which caused Kokichi to laugh.

“Look at you! You’re now dating the supreme leader of evil! You’ll have every one of my 10,000 men at your beck and call! Aren’t you lucky!” the boy teased.

Shuichi shut him up with a gentle kiss. It wasn’t anything dirty or extra, it was just that, a kiss. A kiss full of love, of affection of adoration. It lasted forever, but at the same time, it didn’t last long enough. 

They both laughed as they faced the other’s blushing face. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and when Kokichi woke the next morning, his new boyfriend was still there, awake, waiting to tend to his wounds if he felt _any_ discomfort. 

They walked into class hand in hand, Kokichi showing off his boyfriend, the rest of their class screaming incredulously, and Shuichi a blushing mess. 

The cracking noise didn’t appear as often anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I mentioned, I love getting comments, and check them every day! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Hailie for putting up with my shit and being my beta lol
> 
> Talk to me!  
> Instagram: @enlargedrodent2271  
> Discord: Rat!!#0739
> 
> Add me on discord if you'd like to help me write my fics!


End file.
